


Thievery & Loyalty

by Eyesthatbuythetimes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatbuythetimes/pseuds/Eyesthatbuythetimes
Summary: The newest champion at Heaven's Arena has a run-in with the Phantom Troupe, and they have a proposition. The reasons behind Kaya's championship winning talents may not be what they seem.  Yorknew City could be facing more danger than just the band of murderous thieves.





	Thievery & Loyalty

Panic racks my body as I’m shoved to my knees and blinded by a black cloth that smells of oil. Every muscle shuddered in response. I taste metal, my blood pooling as my tongue runs over the open wound on my lower lip. 

Rain patters on a metal roof, giving me some sense of where I’d been taken. I guess, by the concrete floors digging into my gritty palms and bruised kneecaps, I’m in a warehouse. I sense others in the room, but it’s not worth engaging them. Especially if they were my attackers in the first place.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just two hours ago, I was walking out of the Marriott on Manhattan’s East Side. I felt eyes on me as I strode through the emptying 2 a.m. streets. A blonde man in a green tracksuit nudged my arm-hard. Before I could respond, I was on the pavement, limbs twisted behind me. I could hear muffled voices, multiple people had come in case I were to counter. Unfortunately for them, they didn’t know my Nen abilities don’t require my hands. I felt my aura engage and erupt into a flame. 

“She can use Nen, you idiots. What were you thinking?” A woman’s voice called.

My assailants leapt back, my bonds burned to ash and my aura now at full power. I kicked a smaller blonde man into a store window, but had to dodge a well executed chop from a small black-cloaked man in the process. Then, a lithe woman with a barrage of needles attempted to cut across my legs. I jumped, but not without my shin catching a nasty slice. 

“Are you really worried about us that much? I’m touched.” The tracksuit man replied while just missing my neck, was he trying to rip my head off?

I bit back the pain as I stumbled down an alleyway. I dodged a sword, sent a Nen flame in its wake, but then I felt a presence appear behind me at the last second. I let my aura surround my body in fire, but the man wasn’t affected by my Torch ability. A toned, pale arm with deadly sharp nails wrapped around my neck. Another cinched my waist. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Now, I’m crawling on a concrete floor, fighting to maintain consciousness as a man directs someone to take off the cloth on my face.

“Shit.” Blood spatters, I’m not sure from where.

It’s the leader of the Phantom Troupe- with all members at his side. He was younger looking than expected, maybe twenty five at the oldest. His eyes were as black as the floor-length silk jacket he donned, his torso completely bare, each muscle of his abdomen defined even more sharply due to his pale skin. His features were accented by the candle-lit room, shadows dancing off a smooth jaw. He inspired a complicated fear within me. Why did I feel in that complication...familiarity?

I watched him run his fingers across the cover of a leather-bound book in his lap. He flipped through a few pages half-heartedly, then pushed himself up off the wooden bench he’d been perched on. 

“Well if it isn’t the newest Arena champion...” His eyes were balanced on me. I was tempted to shrink away; but my pride thought against it. I forced myself to maintain some sort of poise. 

“Who are you?” My eyes start scanning around the warehouse for the others.

They seemed disinterested, but they also already knew my Nen abilities. I had lost my element of surprise.

“You know exactly who I am..” A light laugh escaped his thin lips, as if he was speaking to a child.

“No. I don’t.” I lied.

"Well, I might as well formally introduce myself then.. I’m Chrollo. Nice to meet the new star of Yorknew, now someone with actual power can challenge Hisoka..” 

He shot daggers at the magician across the room. Hisoka tossed cards to himself, and shot a glance right back. His aura hovered a little too close towards my direction as his face contorted into a smirk. I had a match planned with him in just under two months. I shivered a little.

“The pleasure’s all mine, I’m sure.” I said, unaware of where to turn.

The man called Chrollo threw me a warm smile, and tucked the book in his hand away. Tension rose between us two. Panic welled for merely a second, I decided to try and stand, my hands opening slightly out of pure instinct.

I was in danger. Fight reflex.

I coiled a little, making sure to never lose his gaze. Suddenly, he was flush against me, air shot out of my lungs as my back pressed into the wall. A strong scent of pine trees and gasoline coupled with his hands clasped around my wrists forced out a strangled moan from me. My double switchblades clattered to the floor from their sleeve pockets. 

“Hmm, now why would you need these?” the smile that adorned his face before only deepened.  
He was challenging me to threaten him again. 

The Troupe members hadn’t moved. Hisoka was the only one still paying Chrollo any attention, giggling happily like he’d remembered an inside joke. I squirmed in pain and annoyance, now completely unarmed. His large hands were unforgiving on my sore arms. 

“Get off of me.” Venom raised in my voice as the man pressed my body further against cold steel. I felt a warm pressure building in the pit of my stomach. He had so much power, so much power I couldn’t even think of competing against. I’d never felt so weak in my life. 

A part of me wanted to see more out of him.

“You wouldn’t be thinking that you could give orders to the Phantom Troupe’s leader, now Kaya.” 

I jumped at the sound of my name from his lips.

“What do you need with me, Chrollo? I didn’t ask to get kidnapped just to have a lover’s quarrel.” 

Those black eyes flashed. His fingers dug into the base of my palms as he spoke. “Hmm.. You may be of more use to me than I thought. Your head is worth quite a lot now. Who knows? We could hold you for ransom.. We could kill you, and leave your body as a warning? It’s really up to you.” 

He spoke of murder as if we were planning dinner. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the planned attacks on the auction. And I’m sure you’ve been informed of the Mafia’s intention on stopping them.” He paused. I’m sure my eyes gave away the utter surprise from his deduction. 

No. I was in NGL when the Troupe had created their plan to raid the auction in a week. He shouldn’t and couldn’t have known who I represented. With my platinum Heaven’s status, I had too much to lose, too much publicity to be considered a threat to the Spider. 

“Maybe we can come to a compromise?”

He gripped his fingers tighter, nowhere close to full strength, but enough for me to know he was drawing blood.

“I won’t reveal your underground interactions, and you won’t stop us from breaching the auction.”

He must be bluffing. But even so, how would he be so confident in getting information to the right people? I could lose my position, my reputation, and especially my chances at becoming a Floor Master. The news would be all over my ass if they ever saw me near the Troupe. Hisoka was already known as a mysterious murderer, that was his schtick, but not me. I was the golden kid-I had sponsorships and serious money about to come my way. 

“You’re just going for the goods, right? Not people?” 

He shifted his hands as he stifled a laugh. “Can’t promise that.”

“Then I can’t promise my silence.” 

Chrollo’s jaw slackened and tightened, his eyes cutting back towards the others. 

“Machi. Paku. Nobu. Go check the hotels where the ambassadors are staying. Report back in three hours.” The three disappeared without a word.  
“Franklin. Shal. Hisoka. We need supplies for one more person, kill as many as you need to get what you need.” They too disappear silently.  
“Kortopi. Phinks. Feitan…” He paused. “I need to let the media know Kaya Danzai has been captured. Don’t return until the whole city knows the champion is with us now.”

I felt my body go numb, rage splitting my bones as I shouted obscenities at the three last members of the Phantom Troupe whisked away. I thrashed against Chrollo’s grasp, nearly forgetting my wounds from earlier, but he only pressed closer. It’s like he was reveling in my breakdown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so lazy with chapter names, my gosh. But yes, this is my first iteration of my HxH series. I set this between the events of the Arena arc and the Yorknew arc. A midquel, if you will.


End file.
